Dream of Me
by crescentwritings1014
Summary: When she started dreaming of a new person over and over, a new kid shows up at school. She has seen him before but from where?
Sleep, it sounded so good to Freya, who had been up for three days. She was kept awake, thinking about her reoccurring dream, and she was restless. Her dream always started out the same; she ran down a long hallway however no matter how fast or how hard she tried to run, she felt like she was getting nowhere. Suddenly a soft voice spoke from behind her, its masculine hands running down her shoulders.

"It will be all right!" said the voice but before she could turn around to see the face of the voice, she awoke with a jolt. A cold sweat drenched her.

She pulled her long jet black hair back into a bun as she walked to the bathroom. Flicking the switch to the light she walked up to the old fashion mirror hanging above the sick. Her dark grey eyes over powered her naturally pale skin (I never understood why I am so pale. Mom wasn't, maybe my father was, never really knew him). A she brushed her teeth; she looked around for her street cloths. When she found them she started to get dressed in a black and purple top with skinny jeans underneath.

Suddenly her alarm clock beeped, making her jump back a couple inches, it read seven-thirty. Freya quickly grabbed her school bag and headed down stairs, her mother was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee out of her favorite blue mug that said world's best mom. Freya stopped by her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said bye. Her mother rolled her eyes,

"Late again dear?" she said with an unsatisfied tone. She wished she knew what she could do to help her daughter.

"No, just a little tired though. I can't talk mom I have to go! Maybe later ok?" Freya's voice faded as she walked out the door. Her mother muttered as the door slammed shut,

"She'll never be on time."

As she walked down the sidewalk, all the leaves were a shade of orange and crunched underneath her feet. It was fall once again and it was gloomy, the clouds were grey and the air smelt of rain.

"Hey Frey, what's up? You ready for school today?" It was her friend Jenna popped from around the corner; she looked as if she were twelve. She looked short and skinny with long light brown hair and a kid-like face. Freya looked up quickly with surprise and smiled at familiar face. Jenna normally called her Frey for short.

"Hey. Yea I'm sort of ready, even though I haven't been to school that much lately."

"Yea, it's understandable. You still not getting much sleep?" Jenna noticed the dark shadows underneath her friends eyes.

"Yea still worried about that dream. I think I might mean something but I'm not sure? Hey do you know what we did in English and Science the past couple of days?" She tried to sound like she cared more about school than her dream.

"Yea, the same old bull from Mrs. Talk-a-lot and we got a new student in Mr. Canon's class. He's a looker, tall, pale, gorgeous, and did I mention muscular!" Jenna's squealed like a fan-girl to a rock star. As they both walked to school, Freya hoped that school would pass quickly. When they approached the school Freya noticed the kid that Jenna was talking about. He was handsome and built, but for some reason she recognized him from somewhere. She tilted her head and stared at him for a short second.

"Frey it's him the new kid, and he's looking at you!" Jenna said softly walking closer and closer to the doors of the school. Freya soon rolled her eyes and walked to her first class and sat down.

_҉҉҉_

It seemed like hours in that class until the bell rang when reality it wasn't. The day didn't seem to end; second hour was a drag because she already knew most of what the teacher taught. Her third hour was somewhat exciting because she saw the new boy enter the class and sit exactly two rows away at the same desk in that row. She looked at him yet he smiled like he was purposely in that class because of her. The rest of the day went on as it should without a problem, Freya didn't care so much, she missed school and the atmosphere. Finally the end of school came around, and she bolted out of the school only to be stopped by the new kid she knew nothing about.

"Hi, I'm Arius." He held his hand out to Freya, she just stared at his hand and sighed.

"Hi, I'm Freya. It's nice to know that some of the new kids are social." shaking his hand, not wanting to leave his gaze for a mysterious reason.

"Ha, yea. You're in my Modern Lit. clas, right?" Arius asked with humor.

"Yes and?"

"Well that class was never my strong point, and some of the other kids said that you are really good in that class. So would you help me out a little?"

"I suppose but I have been busy lately, so I'll call you" she began to walk off before he could even give her a number. Freya did that on purpose.

"Alright then, by the way you should get some sleep you look tired!" He stood there for a second watching her walk away, the wind grew colder and picked up a little. It sent shivers down Freya 's spine. She had recognized him, but from where she suddenly thought.


End file.
